hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara
This page and property of Joaquim7210* Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara (ア ル カ ー ド 次郎 栗 栗 カ ラ ラ ラ ラ ラ uri uri uri kuri)Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara A young prodigy who took the test to become a hunter at the age of 13 members of the protection society the chimeras ants new menbro of the zodiacs. Appearence A young man of medium stature with dark hair and dark skin with yellow eyes with a tattoo, opens up and disappears on the skin in his hand, because of his power he may ben slender for his age and gentle feis, but with an empty eye. A few years later he had a good height and a good physical shape. Ookurikara Lost Kid Age 12.jpg|13 Age Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Age 8.jpg|5 Age Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Age 17.png|18 Age Personality Background A young man with a dream become one of the greatest hunter in the world and splendidly learn to see him dream and create and of course hunt. Plot Hunter Exam arc Heavens Arena arc Greed Island arc Protection Society the Chimeras Ants Equipment ' Katana: '''Katana before using nen wore a katana given by her father. He only occasionally uses and practice with friends. Made from a material that was found in the Black Continent and infused with an aura of nor difficult to describe an item that is enlightened, as a weapon of the family passed from father to son. ' Hunter License': is received upon someone passing the Hunter Exam.A hunter license is a type of card given exclusively to Hunters after they pass the Hunting Exam, which proves the status of the owner and has multiple benefits. It offers free access to most public services and permission to go virtually anywhere in the world without a visa. It also grants the ability to kill without facing great legal consequences, although there are exceptions. A hunter's license also grants access to protected information, as well as being an easy way to get a job. In addition, there are collectors willing to buy it for a fortune that would sustain the Hunter's family for generations. ' Schoolbag: Randoseru A purse given by his mother made of an insanely strong material made for the necessities of travel. ''' First Aid Kit:''' A gift from her sister she knows he gets, hurts easily and does not take care of one's injury, extra help only when he gets hurt in morning trainings. Abilities & Powers 'Pescador: ' Sempre que eu poderia pegar alguns peixes quando comida jovem e fácil. '''Enhanced Strength: '''His strength in between was assessed between the examiners before the hunter's test and relatively alts, although in a Zetsu staging when his nen was released emitted, a visibly strong aura and gave a punch Visca Forest Preserve to if, feed during the test of survival, and fight with groups of Man-faced Ape. After his training with Biscuit he was able to cut rocks the size of expensive with his sword. But the front when gon and killua asked for help to practice, they went to killua's house where he bribered the first and the third door with a hand that left Zebro suppressed. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Since small his speed reflexes have been trained to compare to that of Kaito but, the most remarkable and still manage to feel and deviate, killua attacks using godspeed which draws much attention in the home of the family Zoldyck and Zeno. Preternatural Perception: 'What attracts attention more insane perception, what allows to perceive something to someone that can or can not cause problems, to the point of only opening near the quele, which he trusts ama outside this distrusts everyone around him almost a detector, of walking problem which makes evaluating observe all. '''Immense Agility: '''Agile enough to divert projectiles and a few punches from his father, take the punch from the killua and hit the Morow. '''Advanced Stamina: '''Covers you complete the survival test and run without stopping marry and fight with creature bands for a week your week is at the maximum being able to stay 10 days without sleep. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''It is up to you to complete the survival test and to run endlessly hunting your own food to fight with creature bands for a week, your week is at the maximum, and you can stay 10 days without sleep. '''Enhanced Vision: ' '''Enhanced Hearing: Healing Factor: ''' '''Master Swordsman: Master Weapon Specialist: ''' '''Keen Intellect: Master Strategist: ''' '''Zoological Knowledg: Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant : ''' '''Adaptabilidade aprimorada: Stealth Expert: Nen His father, whenever he had time, trained with his son nen, which resulted in a quick apprenticeship, a basic month Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu, before receiving his permit for the hunter test. But later, after the examination of hunter, he learned the advanced form of nen with a nickname, Blue Topaz of Biscuit Krueger cause of his nen resembling the forms of water, so departed to succeed in creating his own Special Ability. gyo: ''A good tactic to find items, cheap to sell expensive a great tour to make money, talented people make great materials. ''In: ''It was difficult to learn, if more to create a skill on top of that. ''En: In case of emergency can move, and fight create a field of 50 meters stopped that field can, if it spreads to 200 meters. Shu: ''I can increase the shearing power of my sword to the maximum with Ko. ''Ko: My punch gets stronger with ko but it does not make my style. Ken: My armor works with this technique. Ryu: The way to use the aura that I have not fully mastered but I will succeed. Jiro is a magician and becomes an expert when he manifests his nen beast with the name of his special ability Dragon Hunter. Trivia Navegação Category:Male Category:Characters